vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah
'''Noah' was a vampire who became obsessed with , due to her being physically identical to Katherine Pierce. He unsuccessfully attacked Elena on several occasions. How Noah knew Katherine is unknown, but when he asked the Salvatore brothers if they remembered him from somewhere, they seemed unsure. Season One Noah had gotten his official invite into Elena's house by acting like a pizza man. He tried to attack her the day after, but Elena was saved by Stefan. Noah was working with vampires, Anna and Ben, to open the tomb to help save the other 26 vampires that were locked inside, before he was staked by Stefan. Before he was killed, he told Damon and Stefan the info they needed to find Emily's Grimoire, that it was in Johnathan Gilbert's journal. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Stefan's Diaries In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, there is a deputy named Noah who worked to with the Sheriff Forbes of 1864 to round up the vampires and destroy them This could be the same Noah that Katherine compelled to release her and who she turned into a vampire. Name Noah is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "peaceful". Appearances Season 1 * The Turning Point * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville Trivia *Both he and Nina Dobrev have been in the same 2007 movie called Too Young To Marry. Gallery Noah.jpg 421969_1275602011742_500_364.jpg Imagesh.jpg NoahFirstSeen.png Noah staked.jpg Noahinhouse.jpg Noahquestion.jpg Poses as a pizza delivery.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h56m16s58.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h56m25s151.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h57m30s28.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h57m35s80.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h57m42s150.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h58m23s55.png See Also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists